


come home soon

by oakleaf_bearer



Series: martin does jon's hair [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Spoilers for Season 3, a little bit angsty? just a tad?, martin does jon's hair, musing on tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: the night before the unknowing, martin puts jon's hair up for him and pretends they're okay
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: martin does jon's hair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849285
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	come home soon

"I guess tomorrow's the day, huh?" Martin clicked the kettle on and turned towards Jon.

"I suppose it is." Jon stared down at the table. "Feels strange. There's been so much building up to this moment. After tomorrow, we will have either saved the world or ended it." 

The lights of the break room hummed above them. The bubble of the kettle built in intensity until it was boiled. Martin took it, and poured hot water into the two mugs. 

This was an easy routine. Tea bag in, stir, tea bag out, milk, stir. He'd done it a thousand times before. He'd put dozens of mugs of identical tea on the archivists desk, some earning him silence, some a small smile, some a quiet thank you. The cupboards in the break room were lined with novelty mugs, collected over years of office secret santa's and birthday presents from coworkers who didn't know much more about him. Tea was something Martin could do. 

And yet, as he put the mug in front of Jon, it felt final. 

He watched Jon cradle the mug, still too hot to drink. He pulled it close, cupping it between thin, frail fingers. 

"Thank you, Martin." 

_ Thank you for the tea.  _

_ Thank you for everything.  _

Martin reached over, and brushed Jon's hair out of his face. A strand clung to his lip, and Martin paused, fingertips lingering against Jon's cheek. 

_ Please come back.  _

_ Don't leave me here alone.  _

Martin could feel Jon's breathy laugh against his wrist. 

"It's gotten a bit out of control, hasn't it?" Martin must've frowned, because Jon gestured upwards. "My hair. I haven't been looking after it." 

His hair had gotten longer. It was past Jon's narrow shoulders, hanging in wiry tendrils around his face. The length suited him, it broke the already chipped facade of The Archivist, and made him seem more human. He didn't seem like so much of the monster he feared he was when he had a strand of hair stuck to his lip. 

Standing and crossing around behind him felt almost like muscle memory to Martin. He didn't need to think about what he was doing as he took up vigil behind Jon, running his hands through his hair. 

Jon made a satisfied noise and reached around to pull a chair towards them. Martin took the hint and sat, his knees bumping into the legs of Jon's chair as he pulled them as close as he could, never letting go of Jon's hair. Jon leant forward, the angle slightly awkward, letting Martin have easier access to his hair. 

Tenderly, Martin ran his fingers through Jon's hair. He didn't have a comb, so he hoped his fingers would be enough to separate the tangled locks. After a few minutes of work, they started to slip loose. Slowly, Martin massaged his head, working slow circles into his scalp, drawing meandering lines from his hairline to the base of his skull. Jon hummed. 

Martin carefully separated his hair into two parts, lifting the top layer away from the rest. He brushed down Jon's neck and felt the way Jon shivered. 

He tapped Jon's shoulder with a finger, and Jon understood. He took the hair tie he wore on his wrist, given to him by Martin, and passed it backwards. 

Martin took it and fastened the top section of Jon's hair into a small, messy bun. The rest hung loose around his shoulders, but the main offending section was out of his face. It was practical and Martin told himself that was why he had done it. Efficiency. Not because he liked seeing Jon's hair down. 

He settled his hands on Jon's shoulders. 

"Please, Jon.Please, make sure you come home."

_ Home .  _

"I'll do my best to keep them safe, I promise."

Martin's grip tightened almost imperceptibly. "No, Jon. Promise me  you'll stay safe." 

Jon reached his burnt hand over his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around Martin's. 

"I'll try. I promise." 

Martin pressed his forehead to the back of Jon's hair and hoped he couldn't feel the wet slide of his tears as they escaped past his eyelids. 

They didn't move for a long time, the hum of the lights the only noise, a constant reminder of where they were. Martin wanted to smash them so that they could have a moment of silence. He wanted the only noise he ever heard to be the sound of Jon's breath, steady and quiet and human. 

**Author's Note:**

> the calm before the storm, my guys  
> the next in the series made me cry while writing it, so i apologise in advance 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @illbefunnylater or @oakleaf--bearer for my writing blog  
> comments and kudos keep me writing, pls leave some
> 
> i take requests, whether for this series or for any others, so just hmu


End file.
